


You Can't Turn Back

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: After Diaboromon Stricke Back Movie Setting, Angst, Canon verse, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Taichi and Sora’s friendship has been staggered for a few years. Meanwhile, Takeru trying to confess his feeling toward Hikari. It happened after Digimon Movie: Diabolomon Strike Back. Digimon Tri storyline didn’t exist.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 8





	You Can't Turn Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys, I decide to dive in Digimon fandom again after watching Digimon Adventure Reboot 2020. It's amazing anime, check it out  
> also I write this fic because I feel sad and empty after watching Digimon Movie: Diaboromon Strike Back, so I made this.

The sharp pain he received when he saw Sora and Yamato’s picture made him realize his feeling.

He couldn’t deny his feeling anymore.

Toward his best friend, toward his childhood friend.

Taichi clenched his fist.

“Taichi, let’s go,” Yamato called him. His head snapped and realize the current situation turned into cataphoric because Diaboromon returned.

Taichi didn’t have guts to stare back to Yamato. He definitely would notice his hurt feeling.

‘This isn’t time to moping around.’ Taichi wanted to punch himself. There's no time for doubt and questioning Yamato. Whatever they did is their own business.

Taichi just a friend to them. Nothing less nothing more.

“Yeah, Let’s beat this guy,” Taichi said. Covering his anxiety.

Little did he know, Hikari stared his big brother. She knows too well his old habit of pushing away his feeling to focus on saving the world. After all, they both having the same habit.

* * *

“I want to help Onii-san,” Hikari said. Can't bear her heavy feelings anymore. She knows her big brother wasn’t in the right condition to fight. Not when Sora isn’t here.

Takeru knew that determination look. Nobody could stop her when she decided something. She rarely did something like that, but once she made her mind. Not even him can't stop her.

He agreed to help her. “Me too. I wanted to help too.” Lies. Takeru knew his big brother could solve the problem after all their Digimon achieved level beyond Mega. What about Takeru and Hikari? Their Digimon hasn’t reached the Mega level.

But as long he’s fighting alongside Hikari, he won’t lose and he promised to himself he won’t lose Hikari again and he will protect her.

Both of them entered the Net.

Their aid helped Omegamon to defeat Diaboromon. Takeru feels soften when he saw her happy expression when she able to help Taichi.

But it wasn’t for long. Diaboromon had dirty tricks again.

* * *

Sora shocked when she received news about her photo with Yamato was everywhere because of Diaboromon.

Nobody supposed to know that day. All of that picture, why it must that picture?

Koushiro did suspect something about Diaboromon’s trick. It wasn’t random. He picked the picture who harmed Digi Destined. Especially toward Taichi and Yamato.

Sora feels terrible guilt. She has been avoiding Taichi lately.

She feels hurt and guilt whenever she saw Taichi after the Christmas incident in their second year. His smile, his warm hands. She could remember it clearly.

‘Why that time I didn’t try to clear his misunderstanding...’ Sora unable to find words when she facing Taichi.

What is she looking for? What is she expected from Taichi?

Taichi gave her encouraging advice. He seemingly supports her for going to his best friend.

Yamato saw her crying after she parted from Taichi. Piyomon confused why Sora crying after Taichi threw gentle words toward him. Sora snapped from her memory and received a message from Koushiro again.

And ever since that incident, Sora unable to make Piyomon evolved. She keeps secrets from everyone. All she hoped there will be no bad guys would try to terrorize Digimon and humans again.

But she was wrong. She could tell this time, the enemy won’t give them an easy way to solve.

After hearing the news Omegamon was defeated from Koushiro. Sora decided to run its location.

“Don’t give up guys!” Sora voiced reached them. She stared Taichi, who look despair, and then his eyes shining when he saw Sora.

Sora feeling her heartbeat increasing again. Like the old times.

“Sora!” both of them calling her name. But one tone made her feel giddy.

“Taichi! Yamato!” she called them back and ran toward them. Then, Daisuke and Ken’s Digimon show up in the sky. Helping them to fight back.

The scene went too fast. Armageddonmon was overpowered and his attack able to destroy Imperialpaildramon’s wings into ashes.

When the hope seems to lose. A miracle happened.

The wind was gusting too strong around them. Sora accidentally went closer to Taichi, seeking protection. “Ah!”

Both of their hands accidentally brushed each other. Taichi’s gaze went into her eyes. Both of them lost in their words. There was a second where Taichi carefully holds her arms tenderly.

But Taichi didn’t forget Yamato was beside them. He let her hand go.

If they were both alone. Sora already jumped and press a kiss in his lips.

* * *

The Digi destined win again, this time with the help of people. All of them laughing and happily chase each other beside the broken trail cabin.

Sakura trees were blooming and their petals flying because of the gust of wind. The young Digi destined team laughs and joking around, while the older ones have various activities. Koushiro and Joe talk inside the train as they examine if it’s still working or not, while the others joining the kids.

Taichi sat on the top of the train, looking satisfied. Agumon is afraid that they will fall. “Don’t move too much, Agumon. You definitely will fall like that.” Taichi joked to him.

The first thing he did when they all gathered that he cornered himself so he didn’t need to force a fake smile.

He did feeling happy and glad that Diaoboromon defeated, for good. But, the anxiety strikes him back. He realized he unconsciously holds Sora’s hand. In front of Yamato. Giving an ambiguous look toward the girl who always been in his heart.

‘What I’ve done.’ Taichi wanted to pull out his hair.

Yamato never explicitly told him he’s dating Sora or not. But Taichi saw when Sora about to confess her feelings. And then the picture added more his theory. ‘There’s no way I could ask him if he saw or not, but I feel like I owe him explanation since Yamato wasn’t the type of person who to talk first.’

“Taichi,” Sora suddenly sat beside him. “Oh, Hi, Sora!” Taichi panicked. He never thought Sora would approach him when he was alone. His plan backfired. ‘Now it’s her! Argh, should I explain something!?’

Sora looks shyly to him and then she stared at the Sakura trees. “I’m glad you’re okay.” she blurted out.

“Huh?” Taichi’s confused reply made Sora panicked.

“You look tired recently.” Sora made up some excuses. She knew Taichi was bothered about the pictures. Yamato told her, ever since he saw it, he’s a bit shaken up. He tried his best to keep quiet about it. But Yamato easily noticed his odd behavior.

“Ah, well, I didn’t sleep well, the exam test was hard as usual.” Taichi wasn’t lying, the subject getting hard and harder than usual. But before, he used to have a study group with Sora. She's smart when helping his math problem, but ever since the situation has been awkward for them, they rarely did it anymore.

“I see...” The topic of High school has been brought up. Suddenly, she’s not ready to tell Taichi the truth. There still much things she needs to clear about, but now

“How about you, Sora? Is your Tennis Camp fun?” Taichi tried to distract himself. Staring Sora didn’t help him to act usually.

‘Camp? Oh, yeah, that’s what he told them.’ Sora cleared her throat. “Yeah, but the practice was tiring. The onsen was awesome thought!”

‘Wish I can go with you.’ A sudden ambiguous thought seeking into her mind. She quickly snapped at that. ‘No, no-no. That’s a bad idea.’

“Really? Wow, it’s been a long time I had a vacation. Maybe I should start to look for my summer vacation.” Taichi said as he stretched his arms. He feels stiff because of all the awkward moments he been through.

Both of them unable to find words again. ‘What should I say again? Should I ask her about Yamato? About the picture? But that makes me suspicious, right?’

‘Should I tell him? Isn't this right time? I'm not ready!’

Agumon snored loudly because the breeze made him sleepy. Breaking the tension between them.

They both threw a smile at each other.

“You know, a hair clip will help you there,” Taichi said as he pulled his usual clip if his bangs bothered his eyesight. Sora blushed as Taichi put a hair clip in her hair. Both of them staring each other eyes again.

“Taichi, I...”

“Sora! Sora!” Thankfully Piyomon interrupted them at the right time. “These peaches tasty!” The pink bird Digimon brought them juicy peaches.

“Thank you, Piyomon,” she said, the blush remained in her cheeks. Taichi sighed with a gentle smile and take the peaches. “ _Sankyou_ , Piyomon. Oi, Agumon. Wake up!”

They both laughed to see Agumon’s clueless expression.

* * *

Hikari watched them from afar. She wanted to stop Sora approach Taichi because she’s afraid it’s not a good time for her brother, but turn out they could talk and laugh as usual.

“I worry too much,” she mumbled as she ate the peaches from Miyako. Takeru who had been seating beside her noticed her worried look.

“It’s okay, Hikari. Your big brother is fine.” Takeru said, wanted to reassure her.

“He’s never been the same ever since... last Christmas...” Hikari said with a sad look. “I wanted to do something. There's something odd between them. But none of them saying anything.”

‘So, that’s why she’s been gloomy lately...’ Takeru noticed Hikari isn’t cheerful as always, and then his brother, Yamato, rarely mention about Taichi these days. He thought maybe because he was busy with his club then he rarely meets his friends.

Turn out, there something happened between them. Takeru didn’t want to be a meddlesome person, but seeing Hikari like this, make him want to say something to his big brother.

Takeru carefully patted Hikari. “If this still going on, I will help as much as I can.”

Hikari smiled at him. “Thank you, Takeru. There’s no one I can rely on this. I don’t want to make trouble too...”

‘Of course, I would do anything to make you happy,’ Takeru keep that to himself, afraid his sweet words would make the situation awkward.

Hikari opened her trouble to him it’s more than enough.

* * *

**A few months later.**

Taichi laying his bed as usual.

This year he didn’t have an outing with his soccer team because his team disbanded. Some of them going into the outside of the city because their parents transferred to another place.

Taichi didn’t surprise at all. Tokyo has been a huge mess these past years. Most people would be shocked to see a huge monster keep reappearing in the city, wrecking the peaceful citizen.

Taichi didn’t have guts to meet any Digi Destined than Koushiro, he still felt uncomfortable to hang out with his friends without asking about his condition.

And he didn’t try to contact Sora at all, even their last meeting was enjoyable. Taichi decided to visit the convenience store. He bought several snacks and cold drinks. After he finished paying at the cashier, he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Eh! It’s Taichi-san!” Mimi and Koushiro exclaimed to see their former leader. Taichi never thought Mimi would be still here.

“Hou, I thought you already went back to America, Mimi-chan,” Taichi said. “Mou! Drop the chan already!” Mimi pouted as both boys laugh.

“Sorry, it’s a habit. So, what are guys doing together?” Taichi threw a funny look at Koushiro. The shorter guy blushed and quickly shook his head.

“E--Eh! I just want to buy something since I’m hungry and Mimi-san tag along with me!” Koushiro quickly moves to the snack section as he excuses himself.

“I’m just joking, Koushiro.” Taichi couldn’t stop his little habit teasing his favorite kouhai after all. “Oh, that reminds me, do you know Sora is moving out? I decided to help her pack tomorrow.” Mimi said as she opened her phone and reply to some messages.

Taichi almost drops his groceries when he heard that. “What did you say?”

“Haven’t you heard? Sora decided to move to Kyoto!”

* * *

Hikari saw Taichi lying motionless on the couch. It wasn’t his usual lazy pose. Hikari could feel his despair aura.

“Niisan, is there something wrong?” Hikari carefully patted Taichi’s head. Taichi stare at his little sister and rubbed his forehead. “Yeah... I don’t know...”

Hikari look around. It seems both of their parents are out. It's a good time to talk to him. “You know, I do like to listen to your troubles, Nii-san. I hate seeing you like this. Is there anything I can help?”

Hikari asks him so nicely, it makes him hard to refuse her offer. “Fine. But promise me, don’t tell anyone and don’t ask them to do anything...” Taichi sat up on the couch.

Hikari sat beside him. “I promise.”

“I heard Sora moving out to Kyoto in the new semester... turn out she didn’t go to the same High School with me...” Taichi said, he didn’t dare to look Hikari’s eyes, he feels pathetic.

Hikari shocked by the news. She never said anything and never heard anything like that before. “Really? That so sudden, have you talk to her?”

Taichi shakes his head. “I didn’t talk to her for the past few months...”

Hikari wanted to know more but decide to use the slow approach. “Oh? Did you guys... fight or anything?”

Taichi shook his head. “No... I just feel bitter...about her and Yamato... I...I should have told her...” Taichi feels his eyes burning and hot. “I should have confessed my feeling at last Christmas.”

Now everything clicked together, no wonder he rarely comes to a weekly meeting with Digi destined especially after Diaboromon's second incident. He couldn’t bear to see Sora and his best friend together.

“Nii-san, it’s okay to cry,” Hikari said, her voice also shaken. She never saw her big brother depressed like this.

He cried softly as Hikari tried to comfort him.

They spent their night talk about Taichi’s hidden feeling and explanation of why he avoids meeting them. Hikari wondering what she could do without breaking her promise to Taichi.

* * *

Sora finished packing her bag. She feels happy when Mimi decided to spend her last day vacation with her. She misses her so much and sometimes she thought maybe Mimi comfortable with her new friends, but turn out Mimi still thinks of her as her best friend.

“Ah, I forgot to buy groceries!” Sora look at the clock, it’s still 3 pm. Sora thought there still time to go out again.

Sora’s mind wandering when she went out. The breeze was cool and fresh. The peaceful sight of her usual street always made her calm.

‘It’s not like I hate Digimon and the adventure, but I hope this peaceful time would last longer.’ Sora feels her life has been heavy for the past few months.

Maybe because she didn’t let out her true feeling. The exam test was hard and managing her team to her Tennis team also took a lot portion in her daily lives.

She wanted to talk to Taichi. Ever since Christmas, she could feel the distance getting bigger and bigger. Making her anxious and scared one day maybe Taichi will leave her.

‘I wonder what he's doing right now...’ Sora misses him greatly. She missed his messy hair, goofy laugh, and his cooking. ‘God, if only I can rewind time and fix the mistake I made...’

Because her mind was too focused on her feeling, she bumped into someone. And it was Taichi.

“Eh, Taichi?”

“S--Sora!”

Sora shocked to see the guy in her thoughts was in front of her. “Uhm, how are you?” she asked, she noticed there are panda eyes on Taichi’s face. ‘Is he okay?’

“Y--Yeah, I’m fine.” Taichi lied to her, and his eyes didn’t meet at her.

“Taichi, are you okay?” Sora ask once again, she couldn’t help but feel worried.

Taichi sighed and scratched his head. “Well...I don’t know... I’m having a hard time...” Taichi look at her once and then he took deep breaths. “Sora, is that true you’re going to Kyoto?”

Sora surprised Taichi knew about it, the only person know about it it’s only Mimi. “Hmm? Kyoto, yeah.”

Taichi shrugged, he wanted to say something but his voice won’t come out. “Well, I hope you and Yamato going on well, Sora,” he said it but with hurtful looks.

Sora feels her chest tighten. ‘Have I hurt him this badly?’ Sora never thought Taichi deeply bothered about them. He always threw smiles and supportive comments toward them, there’s never a sign where he feels strongly against about it.

Taichi waved his hand and excuse himself. Sora’s heart feels heavier every step Taichi walks out from her. She must do something.

“Taichi! Wait!”

“Huh?” Taichi turned his head. Sora quickly ran to him.

“I’m not together with Yamato.”

* * *

Taichi started his ceiling in his bedroom. He went out to buy cold drinks because the weather feels hot lately. But he accidentally meets Sora, in the worst of times. He wasn’t ready to meet her, and then she dropped the bomb.

‘She’s not together? I mean, isn’t she suppose to say ‘not together anymore’ because they’re dating in the first place?’

Taichi sat up, his head started to get dizzy. ‘Or did she mean in the first place they never been together? Huh, why now? Isn't there are their photo having a date?’

Taichi scratched his head harshly. “Argh! This is too confusing!” Taichi decided to take a bath to clear his mind. There’s the voice when he’s in the bathroom, he’s guessing there was a guest.

“Nii-san! I’m out buying dinner, okay!” Hikari said before she closes the door. Taichi quickly finished his bath and saw a familiar figure in the living room.

“Oh, Wassup Takeru?” Taichi rubs his towel toward his wet hair. He just finished take bath and suddenly he saw a guest, or an old friend to be exactly, sitting in the living room.

Takeru threw a smile toward Taichi. “Hello, Taichi-san!”

“Hikari is out for buying dinner, you don’t mind to wait a bit, do you?” Taichi said he thought maybe Hikari forgot Takeru coming here today.

“Oh, it’s okay, Taichi-san. I did come here without telling her before. Suddenly I just won't visit her, hehe,” Takeru said sheepishly.

Taichi knew that look. Takeru usually never blushed or acting shy in his home. Why he suddenly act like that

“Oh, do you finally like her more than a friend?” Taichi joked as he sat beside him. Takeru’s shoulder went stiff. “What? I was right?” Taichi raised his eyebrow.

Takeru knew Taichi might be opposed to him even he was kind of brother for him too. But having the intention to date his little sister probably would affect their friendship too.

Takeru usually threw the jokes back to him, denying he has such intention like that. But then again, Takeru isn’t a kid anymore. Both of him and Hikari already entered middle school. He remembered his feeling also develop around the same time.

“Well, if Hikari accepted your confession, I had no problem,” Taichi added, to break the ice between them. He feels uncomfortable and he didn’t have the intention to intimidate Takeru. He already treats him as his little brother.

Takeru threw a surprised look. “Ah--R-really? I didn’t expect you will accept—”

“Don’t get me wrong. I still punch you if you dare to make Hikari cry.” Taichi said as he dropped his towel to the couch. “Do you serious about Hikari, thought? Both of you still middle school, you know, I mean, wouldn’t it be waste if this not working for both of you? You guys such good friends already.”

Takeru shares the same sentiment as him. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m afraid if this won’t work out, I might lose Hikari-chan as my friend too.”

“But I’m finally made up my mind. I would convey my feeling.” Takeru said. Taichi recognized that look.

He missed being brave like that. ‘When the last time I ever did that...’

Taichi patted Takeru’s head. “You know, I rarely permitted anyone to date Hikari, no exception to Daisuke. But I guess you earn my respect for that.”

Takeru looked happy. “Taichi-san!? T—Thank you!”

“Your welcome, Pal,” Taichi said as he walks into the fridge and takes his cold drink.

Takeru feels he owed a huge debt to Taichi. He's always been supportive of him. “Uhm, Taichi-san! There’s something I want to tell you too, I know this is not my business and I had no right to say about this—but I think you should go talk to Yamato.”

Taichi feels a pang in his heart. He did avoid him many times and luckily Yamato currently busy with his band. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“If there’s anything I can help, I would,” Takeru added. He didn’t lie at all, if Taichi is happy then Hikari would be happy too.

“No, no. It's okay. Just—make Hikari happy then I’ll be okay,” Taichi said as he pats his head.

Takeru willingly agrees to that. “I will, Taichi-san!”

* * *

Taichi dialed Yamato’s number. He feels his heartbeat rushed when Yamato answered his phone call. “Hello, Ishida speaking.”

“Oh, Hi, Yamato! It’s been a while!”

_“Hello, Taichi, where have you been?”_

They have a small talk for bits. Yamato talk about his recent band and Taichi told him his recent soccer match and his exam, then Taichi decided to open the conversation he wanted.

“Uh, Yamato, I kind of want to ask you about Sora...”

_“Huh, yeah. What about her?”_

“She told me she’s not together with you. Do you know what she’s mean by that?”

‘So, she finally wants to stop, huh?’ Yamato bit surprised Sora didn’t tell him first. Yamato could easily explain what happens but, seeing Taichi always hesitates and hiding his true feeling also irking him.

He decided to play the role of villain longer. _“Really? Are you that thick head?”_

Taichi didn’t like that tone, he feels offended. “What that’s supposed to mean?”

 _“No wonder why Sora ran into me instead to you.”_ That hit his mark.

“Why you suddenly act jerk like this to me? You know I don’t hold any grudge to you or Sora!”

 _“Oh yeah, then can you explain why you suddenly stop hang out with us lately? It's summer vacation and you never had once met us!”_ He was right, Taichi has been avoiding them too much. But he still feels bitter.

“Hey! If you had a problem with me then let’s meet!” Taichi can’t wait to land a punch in his face.

 _“Good, then let’s meet in the nearby park from your place tomorrow,”_ Yamato said. _“Oh! I’m not supposed to say this but actually, I and Sora never dating in the first place.”_

“WHAT? You guys lying to me!?”

 _“No. We never said we’re dating in the first place, am I right? You’re the only one who assumes about us.” Taichi_ noticed they never announce their relationship in front of anyone. Taichi assumed because Yamato had many fangirls and maybe it would be troublesome if they revealed their relationship.

“But you guys never deny when I congratulate to both of you!” Taichi said he remembers that time he congratulates them in secret before they meet the VenomVamdemon.

 _“Yeah, because Sora asks me to.”_ Yamato simply states the fact.

“What?”

 _“She wanted to know your reaction.”_ Taichi lost at his words. ‘So, that’s mean I have been fooling myself after all this time?’

_“She asks me if we could still pretend until she tired of it after that. If you get it, then come to me tomorrow.”_

“Hey! Wait!” Yamato turned off his phone. Taichi wanted to slam his phone. He feels betrayed and shocked.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Taichi furiously throws his pillow, but then he picked again and he lay on his bed.

Taichi keeps thinking and thinking that night. The more he put attention toward their latest meeting, the signal was all over there.

They never act like lovers in front of anyone, Taichi thought maybe because they keep secret. Even in the photos, they look just friends hang out together, like the picture of Takeru and Hikari in America last year.

Taichi was the one who clouded his mind and refuse to take a look at Sora and Yamato on that day when the Diaboromon shows up again. Sora has been looking to him all the time. It was because of the picture, Taichi blinded by jealousy and rage.

The fact that it was Sora who wanted to pretend, showing that it wasn’t Yamato's intention. But Taichi can’t feel angry or betrayed by Sora.

After all, he did unconsciously reject Sora’s feeling twice and deny his feeling from the start.

* * *

Takeru feels giddy when Hikari invites him into her home on Sunday. ‘It feels like a date!’ Takeru said as he brought a sundae and ice cream.

Takeru met Taichi when he’s on their apartment floor. “Hi, Taichi-san!”

Taichi didn’t look friendly. “Oh, Hi, Takeru. I’m sorry I’m in hurry, catch you later,” he said without looking at him.

Takeru confused by his attitude but decided to not take him seriously. He had gut maybe Taichi wanted to meet someone. ‘He looks angry.’

When he arrived at the door. Hikari opened the door. “Nii-san—Oh, Takeru! I forgot you want to visit today!”

She feels guilty for forgetting Takeru’s visit. Takeru feels a little bit hurt but it seems Hikari had a lot in her mind.

“It’s okay, are you in a hurry?”

“No... I’m just worried about my brother...” Hikari said as she let the door opened. Takeru excuse himself in and turned out their parents still not home.

Even if it’s only daylight, Takeru feels nervous. ‘Calm down, we’re not doing anything.’

“Here, I brought you some ice cream,” Takeru said, trying to distract her from her worry.

“Thank you! It’s been hot lately,” Hikari said as she using a fan. Takeru noticed Hikari only wearing short pants and a pink tank top. And she’s a bit sweaty.

Takeru blushed. He shouldn’t look at her like that. “Uhm, so, what happens to Taichi-san?”

“I heard him having arguments with Yamato on the phone, and then he suddenly told me he’s meeting him in the nearby park. I ask him if it's okay I joined him but he declines. I’m afraid they will fight again...” Hikari said as she opened ice cream warp.

Takeru finally realized. ‘So, he did take my advice... well, it’s not going to be smooth...’

“I’m sorry, Hikari. I’m the one who suggests him to talk to Yamato. I didn’t know it would be turn out bad...”

Hikari surprised at his confession. “Oh? Really? So, that’s why!” Hikari look relieved. “I thought they were arguing because some nonsense, but turn out Niisan decided to talk his true feeling, huh?”

Both of them laughed. It seems Hikari starts to feel calm, Takeru glad he’s coming at the right time.

“I hope their fight won’t worse like before, nobody watching them, right?”

“It’s okay, Hikari. Our big brother wasn’t that immature anymore.”

“Thank you so much, Takeru. You help me.” Hikari said with gratitude. Takeru smiled at her but suddenly Hikari hugged him.

Takeru panicked. He could feel Hikari’s body pressed against him and his body start to sweat a lot and act strangely. He might lose himself if they were alone in the empty apartment.

“Ah! If you want, I can stalk them and stop them if things start to get worse.” Takeru decided to suggest a new idea.

“Really? Can I come by?”

“W--well, I’m afraid if we’re going together, we’re going to get busted. I promise I will tell you what happens, okay?”

Hikari look confused but she agreed. “Okay!”

“Okay, see you later!” Takeru said as he hurriedly went out of her apartment. ‘That was close!’

* * *

What Hikari predicts is right. Takeru currently saw Taichi and Yamato having a fistfight in the park they used to meet with each other for an urgent meeting.

One of the lights in the park was broken, but Takeru could see them fighting clearly.

“You knew! You knew! And you never told me!”

“Why I must tell you!? It's her decision!”

They continue threw each other with jab and punch. Takeru remembers they used to fight like this in Digital World when they were facing Pinochiomon. Takeru unable to move his feet. He felt the fight would be gotten worse if someone interrupts them.

They still punching each other until they had no energy left. Taichi was the one who landed the last punch in his face and pulled his shirt. “You had no idea what I feel!” he screamed.

Tears falling into Yamato’s cheek. “Of course, I had no idea! you never told me what you think!” he replied. “Ever since Christmas, you always distant from me, from us! How could we know if you never told us?”

Taichi stopped his punch, but he didn’t let go of his grip. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Okay! You’re both my best friends!”

After a few punches, they finally stop the fight and sat on the bench with a messy look. Yamato feels Taichi finally calms down, but he decided to not lie anymore. “You knew, I purposely let you misunderstand about us.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I feel jealous. She deeply in love with you, can you see? She feels guilty for making you misunderstood, and then you still support her even she intended to make you feel jealous.”

“...I see...” Taichi let out a big sigh. All the mystery now solved. No wonder Sora still throwing her affectionate gaze to him, he was afraid he might be the cause of the reason they broke up, turned out they never date in the first place.

“...I’m such a fool. I shouldn’t wear my crest anymore.” Taichi looks at his Digivice. He feels ashamed the crest of his representation has been tainted by his cowardly act.

Yamato pats his back. “You’re not the only one. Remember my crest? I’m the one supposed to help you guys, not the other way around.” Yamato remembers the time he confused and lost about his crest, it was not a good feeling.

“Don’t beat yourself too much. I don’t want you to return into the dark side again,” Said Taichi while take Yamato’s hand to help him stood up.

Taichi stretched his arms, it feels stiff because all the fight and punch he threw, it’s been a long time he release his anger and frustration. “I need a punch whenever I feel like shit.”

“Oh, like that time you lost Agumon, huh?” Yamato chuckled as he playfully punches Taichi’s shoulder.

“You know, You haven’t lost her. She never intended to date me. I’m the one who suggests her to be her partner—you know, to fool you. Turn out my plan badly. I’m the one who hurt you both.” Yamato scratched his head. He thought his act in the past months also left a bitter taste on Taichi too.

“It’s my fault too. I should be honest. Be mad to you and admit I’m jealous.”

Taichi and Yamato laughing at their foolishness. They threw fist bump to each other. Signing that they finally made up.

Yamato remembers Sora told him something, this might be a good opportunity to push Taichi to confess his feeling. “Sora’s an airport right now.”

“What!?” Taichi didn’t expect that.

“I don’t know where she’s going but, I think you need to catch up with her. Her plane would be...” Yamato checked his watch. “in an hour or more, I guess...”

“Shit! You should have told me sooner!” Taichi panicked, he checked his wallet. “Hopefully this is enough for a taxi,” he said as he counted his pocket money. Thankfully he didn’t spend it on anything and had enough amount of cash.

Before he left the park, he turned into Yamato and spoke. “But, did you love her?”

Yamato cleaned up the dirt in his pants. His eyes meet Taichi’s gaze. “....If I did, I already snatched her long time ago. Since it takes a long time for you to realize. But no, I don’t. Because her eyes still on you.”

“Thank you, Yamato,” Taichi said again, this time with a smile. He ran while waved at him.

Yamato shakes his head. His best friend never changes, always forgiving and accept him whenever he did stupid things. He admits he also partially faulted for causing the whole miscommunication. But he did it so maybe Taichi would realize his feeling and Sora would have the courage to express her true feeling.

“I know you were watching, Takeru,” Yamato said. He noticed his little brother has been eavesdrop. Takeru sheepishly walkout from the bushes. “Sorry, Nii-san didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“Well, I don’t mind if someone found out I have a stupid fight again with Taichi. That guy needs a smack on his head.” Yamato said with a tired look. “But, damn, his fist getting stronger.”

“You did great, Niisan. I’m proud of you.” Takeru said. It takes a lot of courage and effort to admit mistakes and mend their friendship back again.

Yamato feels glad having such a nice little brother like Takeru. “Thanks. Glad you’re here too—Ouch!” His lips feel hurt.

Takeru chuckled, his big brother always been supportive and look out his friends. “Let’s go home, Nii-san, I treat your wound.”

* * *

 _“I’m sorry for spilling our secret,”_ Yamato called her immediately.

“No, it’s okay. I’m the one who has been making trouble to you, Yamato.” Sora replied. “I’m sorry for dragging you into my problem. I shouldn’t have done that.” Sora feels a fool for delaying her feeling and running away from her true feeling. This trouble won't happen if she had the guts to tell him the truth.

 _“It’s okay, it’s my idea too. You're not the only one who irritated by Taichi’s thick skull.”_ Yamato said. _“That guy finally snapped his head.”_

“Oh? What happen?”

 _“Well, you would know soon. Anyway, that’s a guy already on his way to you.”_ Yamato chuckled before he turned his phone off.

“W--What!?” Sora panicked. Sora wanted to call Yamato back to ask his explanation but the screen show up Taichi calling to her.

‘He’s really in here!?’ Sora’s hand-shaken, she presses the answer call and she could hear his voice.

 _“Sora! Where are you? I’m in the lobby!”_ Listening to Taichi's voice made her heartbeat almost stop. it's been a long time he called her and now he decided to show up when she would go somewhere. 

“Oh, I—I'm in 3rd Terminal—” Sora tried to act normal but her heartbeat keeps speeding up. She wasn't ready to meet him but at the same time, she wants to see him. 

_“Did you get past from the Boarding Pass?”_ Taichi said, his voice sounds harsh and panting, he must be sprint toward her place.

“N—No, I’m in—” Sora lost in her words when she saw a familiar big bush of hair running toward her. 

“I found you,” Taichi said.

They walk into each other, like in dramatic movies. Sora laughed at that idea. Nobody paid attention to them.

“Huft huft! I—I want to talk something—huft!” Taichi said as he still panting.

“Wait, I want to say something first,” Sora said, she rubbed her bangs. “ I want to apologize, for not being truthful and tricked you. Saying I’m dating Yamato... the truth is... I’m not about to confess to Yamato last Christmas.”

Hearing right from Sora made Taichi feel relieved. ‘So, it’s all only in my head...’

“I know it’s too late for this. I already hurt you this far and I will understand if you’re not going to believe me anymore—” Sora verge on her tears. It feels painful but at the same time, she knew she hurt him badly.

“No. I’m come here not for that.” Taichi carefully takes her hands. “I’m coming here to fix my mistakes. I should be honest with you from the start.”

Taichi landed a kiss on her hand. “I should have told you that I don’t want you to date Yamato. I—I want you to be with me...”

Sora didn’t expect Taichi decided to confess his feeling, after what she has done to him. “Taichi...”

“I’m in love with you, Sora. Ever since you mad at me because of hairpin...” Taichi said as his hands move into her jaw, touch her carefully. “I guess I’m slowpoke for realizing my feeling.”

Sora couldn’t hold back her tears. “Ah, I didn’t deserve this... I already hurt you and push you this far—I don’t deserve your—”

“Shhhh,” Taichi’s hand cupped her tears, washed away. He rubbed her cheek gently. “It’s okay, I don’t feel grudge on you or Yamato. It’s my cowardice who held me back.”

Sora sniffed. “It’s still my fault for playing with fire. It is okay for me to love you, Taichi? You still want me after all of this?”

Taichi chuckled and put his forehead into hers. “Of course. I'm still head over heels of you.” Taichi cleared his throat, he couldn’t take his eyes from her lips.

“M—may I?” he whispered. Sora nodded and let him take her lips.

They still in the middle of the crowd but their mind lost in blissful sensation.

* * *

Takeru feels he’s forgotten about something after he treats Yamato’s wound at his place. When he saw the clock it’s already 4 pm.

“Ah! Hikari!” Takeru quickly opened his phone and saw there’s some message Hikari left for him. She was asking about his brother and the progress.

Takeru feels guilty as he quickly types his phone. Then his brother called him. “Takeru, Hikari is here.”

“Huh, What?” Takeru thought his big brother must be joking. But he wasn’t. Hikari stood up in front of the door with a different outfit. ‘She still looks cute.’

“Takeru, I want to buy groceries. Geez. Mom forgot to buy you dinner, I think,” Yamato said after he inspects the refrigerator.

“Ah, O—okay,” Takeru unable to focus because he feels guilty but at the same time he’s smitten to Hikari’s cute look. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t forget to call you!”

“It’s okay, Takeru! Relax!” Hikari said. She's in a good mood. “Taichi told me he’s heading to Airport to meet Sora!”

‘That explains her good mood.’ Takeru feels relieved. “But, still, sorry—”

“Shuush! Don’t keep apologizing, you’ve done great helping your big brother.” Hikari said. “That’s what I like about you.”

Takeru feels his whole turned red. ‘Did Hikari said she likes me?”

“I feel bored in my home, so that’s why I visit your place. You don’t mind, right?”

“Y--Yeah, Mom would be coming home late today...” Takeru nervously laughed. Hikari sat on the couch while eating her sundae.

Takeru thinks Yamato probably would return in half hour again. He suddenly feels he dared to confess. ‘This is the right time.’

“Hikari... there’s something I want to say.”

“Hmm?”

“I...” Takeru sat beside her, he moved his head closer to Hikari. “I think I’m in love with you... I want to go out with you...” he said with a low tone.

Hikari look at him with a surprised look. Then she laughed. “Wow, I didn’t know you’re serious about me.”

“Eh? O—Of course I am!” Takeru didn’t expect Hikari would react like that. ‘I wish she acts shy than usual...’

Hikari giggled. “Stupid Takeru.” Hikari moves too fast and Takeru too shocked to move.

She landed a kiss on his lips. It feels sweet like ice cream.

“I know you’ve been acting like this. To be honest, I thought you would confess in a year or more... but, I’m happy. Because I’m not one-sided anymore.” Hikari winked at him while licking her sundae again.

“Eh?” Takeru went full-blown red, he wanted to hide his face. “That’s was unfair, Hikari...”

“Sorry, it’s fun to tease my boyfriend.” Hikari moved closer and landed her head into his shoulder.

Takeru couldn’t get any redder, but he’s extremely happy that Hikari accepted his confession.

* * *

“Eh!? You’re not moving out!?” Taichi shocked when Sora told him she had a trip with his father before the new semester began.

“Yeah, it seems Mimi had a misunderstanding with me. I told her I had a trip before school and she thought I’m moving out since I’m packing boxes so much, I told her it was my father's stuff yesterday.” Sora giggled.

“I see, then I worried about nothing.” Taichi feels relieved about their relationship won’t be a long-distance relationship after all.

“Well, you can ask me personally...” Sora said, but she afraid to press him further. “Uhm, I'm still guilty for causing you to feel anxiety and sad for the past few months..." 

“Eh, don't be. I'm the one who not being honest to you.” Taichi put his arm around Sora's shoulder and gave her gently squeeze. "Ah!" he checked his watch. “Oh, what about your plan now? Are you still going?”

“Eh? I would return here for the next 3 days.” Sora said, she noticed Taichi pouted. “Don’t tell me, you miss me already?”

Taichi blushed. “W—we just confess each other and finally I have you as my girlfriend. Of course, I will miss you.”

Sora feels giddy seeing the new side Taichi she never saw before. “Baka, Taichi,” she said as she left peck on his cheek.

“That’s not fair...” Taichi grabs Sora’s arm and landed kiss again in her lips. “Taichi! We’re in public!”

“You didn’t protest about this second ago...” Taichi smirked as he pulled him closer and giving her a long embrace.

He's been waiting for this for years, waiting another 3 days won’t that long.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I know the story is bit weird thou but this story satisfied my sadness about the movie x")


End file.
